The Engagement
by NubbsyBell
Summary: This story is a SEQUEL to my other story, Grandpa's Choice. I recommend reading it before you embark on this tale, or you will be lost! Yuki and Tohru have become engaged, but will they be able to keep it a secret, especially from Akito? If the family fin
1. Chapter 1: Yuki's Past

"Honda-san, I need to talk to you" Yuki began after they had settled into the taxi for the ride home. Dinner with Grandpa had turned out to be a pleasant surprise, and Tohru's head swirled with the events of the evening, making her feel a little giddy. Yuki didn't want to burst her bubble, but he felt the responsibility to keep her safe, and to give her the kind of life she deserved so he persevered. "Honda-s…I mean, Tohru" he corrected himself, and a crimson tone crept up his face as his called her by her name for the first time- they were engaged now, after all. He had better get used to it. The blush on Tohru's cheeks matched his at the sound of it. Even though hers was really a boy's name, it sounded lovely when Yuki said it. "That is", Yuki continued, "we have to keep our engagement a secret for now. We can't tell anyone- not yet". "Maybe not at all", Yuki thought this last part to himself, but didn't offer it out loud. Tohru looked at him with some surprise. She vaguely understood Yuki's concern because of Akito. She knew the story of Hatori and Cana, and its devastating outcome, but couldn't she at least tell Hana and Uo? This was after all, the happiest event of her life. "It's just that it would be very bad if Akito found out. Do you understand?" Yuki looked into Tohru's eyes, assessing her comprehension of the situation. "Yes, I understand" Tohru offered, but the look in her eyes told Yuki differently.

Yuki sighed and looked down at his lap for a moment. He knew the time had come, but he still wasn't fond of what he had to do. He rapped on the window to the taxi driver who opened it and called out "Yes, sir?" "Please continue to circle until I tell you to do differently" Yuki commanded politely. "Yes, Sir", the driver responded, and shut the window. Tohru was surprised at this, and looked quizitively at Yuki. Yuki then took Tohru's hands in his. "I have to explain something to you. I haven't wanted to share this because I never wanted to burden you with it, but", he looked deeply into her eyes with the most earnest expression," Please hear me out. I think it is important for you to understand this now". Tohru caught the seriousness of Yuki's demeanor, and nodded in agreement, never taking her eyes off of him.

Yuki sighed again, and began to relate the bleak tale of his life from his childhood forward. How he had not been treated kindly by his own parents who would have sooner hit him than listen to him. How at age three he had been brought to Akito, and left there by his family, sold for an obscene amount of money, into the hands of a cruel, abusive master who had beat him, isolated him, berated him, and tormented him. He told how for many years he had believed his family would return and take him home. They had not bothered to explain to Yuki what was truly happening. Perhaps their consciences would have been pricked too deeply by this. Over the years they had never come back to even check on him, and eventually Yuki had lost hope in the prospect that they would ever welcome him into their lives again. He came to realize he had been abandoned.

Even at family events Yuki was not allowed to mingle with anyone because of Akito's jealousy. She had wanted him all to herself and kept him isolated. And the one time Yuki had snuck some playmates into the gardens of the main house was the same day he lost them all due to his transforming, and their memories all subsequently being erased. He had paid a high price for companionship that day. Yuki told Tohru how he had eventually been locked in that room with the black walls- no light- no sound for days on end, and the madness he had fought off by hoping, by believing Akito was wrong- that there was beauty, and warmth, and love in the world waiting for him, and that he would find it in spite of her. "And I have", Yuki smiled at Tohru as he said this, letting her know his gratitude for her constant devotion, "but I haven't found freedom yet", Yuki added quietly. "The only reason I am free now is because of some begging by Haru and some smooth talking by Shigure. They saw me on the brink of destruction and intervened. For what ever reason, Akito is content to let me go to high school, and perhaps college for now, but if she catches wind of this…" Yuki's voice trailed off and his eyes held an awed, far away look as he imagined his fate in such an event.

"I understand", Tohru offered, her words pulling Yuki back into the present, and this time she truly did. Now she understood why Yuki had hesitated to ask her Grandfather for her hand in the first place, and she was touched all the more by Yuki's proposal of marriage to her. Now she understood the sacrifice he had made in order to claim her as his own; the danger he was placing himself in. She was humbled and awed by the depth of his love for her, and she suddenly wanted to match his sacrifice. Yes, she could keep this engagement a secret. It was a small thing to ask considering what Yuki was willing to risk; compared to what he had had to endure in life.

"I don't tell you this so you will pity me", Yuki said looking away, a little embarrassed. "I just think it is important for you to understand what we are up against". Yuki looked into her beautiful blue eyes and was overwhelmed by what he saw there. They were shining at him reassuringly. They let him know she would stand by him; that she supported him, and loved him. It was all he had ever hoped for in life. Yes, he had to keep her safe. "I'm afraid I'm not a good husband already", Yuki stammered and looked at his lap again. "I've put you in danger". "Me?" Tohru thought. She looked at him incredulously. It was so like Yuki to down play his own peril. "Everything is going to be fine, Yuki", we can keep this a secret", Tohru offered reassuringly. He smiled at her. He loved the ability she had to calm him. Yuki leaned forward and kissed her. Tohru leaned into him too, wanting to validate her words with the reassurance of her lips.

After a few moments Yuki reluctantly broke off the affectionate exchange and rapped on the taxi window again. "Yes, sir?", came the same reply. "Stop the car, please" Yuki commanded. Again, Tohru didn't know what to think. The taxi pulled over to the curb near a busy intersection. Yuki opened his door and made to get out of the car. "It wouldn't look right if we both return together tonight, especially dressed like this" Yuki said with a grin. "I'll see you back at the house" he told Tohru, and he shut the cab door before she could say anything. "Take the lady home" Yuki said to the driver as he handed him a wad of bills, and with another "Yes sir", the taxi pulled away from the curb leaving a waving Yuki behind. "But…" was all Tohru could get out before they sped away.


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping the Secret

Back at the house Tohru was greeted by Shigure and Kyo. Shigure was reading the newspaper, and Kyo was lying on the living room floor in front of the television looking bored. "Welcome home", Shigure called from the dining area. "Are you a bride-to-be again?", he queried. "Yes!" Tohru chirped, holding out her be-ribboned wrist and beaming. Then she caught herself. She hadn't acted happy before; would that be a give-away now? But it was too late. Shigure sat looking at her sideways with his chin cupped in his hand. "Hmm", he said a bit slower, "so, you seem… happy about it this time. That's", he stopped himself. Shouldn't she be happy? Wasn't that a good thing? Tohru looked at him sheepishly, and, Shigure changed his tone. "He must be quite a guy to have pleased you that much in such a short meeting", he said cheerily. "Yes!" Tohru chimed with relief. She had almost blown it on the first round. She wasn't an actor, and she had never been good at lying. How was she going to keep her engagement to Yuki a secret? She decided she had better try harder. "Yuki…isn't back yet?" She asked hoping this would throw Shigure off if he suspected anything. "The damn rat never came home after school" Kyo chimed in, entering the dining area. "I imagine he's off sulking somewhere over his 'lost cheese!'" He grabbed Tohru's hand for dramatic emphasis with a glimmer of glee showing through his usual scowl at the thought of Yuki's suffering. . This was all done in an effort to lighten what Kyo thought might be an otherwise depressing moment for Tohru, who smiled at the gesture.

"I don't even like cheese", barked a voice from the entry hall. There stood Yuki dressed in his school uniform scowling at Kyo. "And stop touching her, stupid cat" he added, "She's engaged". Tohru wondered how Yuki had managed to change and get home so fast. Kyo made his way to the entrance hall to meet Yuki's challenge, yelling "make me!" "Anyone for tea?" Tohru offered above the noise of the shouts and posturing. "I'll take some," Shigure said airily, never looking up from his paper. "I'm so lucky!" Tohru thought happily as she filled the kettle to the crashing sounds of the fight coming from the next room.

Tohru couldn't help humming to herself in home economics class the next day. She should have been tired after her long night, but her elated affect caused by the engagement carried her easily through the morning. She burst into quiet song as she chopped vegetables for the stew. Hana and Uo were more than a little bothered by the overt display of happiness exuding from Tohru. Wasn't this the same girl who had wailed and shed many tears over the prospect of being engaged to a stranger only a few weeks before? "So, Tohru, tell us about this guy you're marrying", Uo pried, hoping to be enlightened as to the source of Tohru's good humor. "Yes, tell us", Hana echoed. "Well", Tohru thought for a moment, and then decided she could do this without divulging her fiancée's identity. "He's very handsome", she smiled to herself, "and kind of soft spoken, but very intelligent too. And he's quite polite, and a good kisser!" Tohru giggled and blushed at her own comment, and then realized what she had said. Hana and Uo were both staring at her incredulously. "You already kissed him?" Hana questioned. "In front of Grandpa?", Uo added. "Um, well, yes" Tohru sputtered, and blushed all the harder. Arisa and Saki exchanged glances. It wasn't like Tohru to be so forward, and it wasn't like Grandpa to be that permisive. What was going on? "Anyway," Tohru hurried to change the subject, "I just feel very good about this one. You were right Hana, Grandpa did choose well for me". Tohru hoped this last bit of buttering up would pacify her friends. The two girls looked at each other again, but decided to drop the subject for the time being.

Tohru seemed to twitter through her day, walking on air, and more than happy to talk to anyone who wanted to about her new engagement. As she sat in history class, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to bed time the night before. After sharing a cup of tea, the family had all retired, except Kyo who had already gone to his room, angered by being kicked in the head by the rat once more.

"You shouldn't have antagonized him, Yuki", Tohru scolded as the two descended the stairs. "He was only trying to cheer me up", she pouted. "And did you need cheering up?" Yuki questioned as he looked down his nose at her playfully. "Of course not", Tohru smiled, "but Kyo didn't know that", she added. "Well, you had better be happy because you're not getting out of this one!" Yuki said this as he turned her around to face him on the landing. He smiled at her, and his eyes sparkled as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

After a few kisses Yuki had asked her what type of ring she wanted. This had made Tohru blush hard and hide her face in her hands. Yuki loved that, and grinned at her display. "No, really", he persisted, "what would you like? You have to wear it for the rest of your life, you know". Yuki smiled at his bride to be who was having a hard time looking at him just then. "Just pick something", Tohru whispered, embarrased. "I'm sure what you choose will be lovely". This was an honest statement. Tohru had utmost confidence in Yuki's taste. "All right then", Yuki smiled again, "I'll surprise you". The ring presentation would be in a few weeks, and would actually be much more legally binding, with signed contracts and all, than the ribbon tying had been. "Goodnight", Yuki whispered as they reached her room. He kissed Tohru on the nose. "Goodnight", she whispered back, and smiled as she closed her door.

"Miss Honda!" The teacher's voice boomed loudly from the front of the room. Tohru was ripped from her reverie, and thrown mercilessly back into class. "I said, please read the next passage for us!" The teacher scowled hard at her. Tohru fumbled with her book as Hana tipped her off to which passage the teacher was referring to. "The Endo Era," Tohru began, quite flustered.

Yuki had also seemed in high spirits that day, and this was equally perplexing to Haru. He was probably the only one close enough to Yuki to have noticed his baffling demeanor. At lunch time Haru caught up with Yuki at his locker. "So Tohru is engaged again, huh?" Haru questioned. He looked at Yuki with a poker face, but Yuki was still wary of the inquiry. He knew Haru too well. "Yeah, that's right", he answered in what he thought would be a nonchalant manner. "And you're OK with that?" Haru pressed. "Well", Yuki stammered, "there's nothing I can do about it, is there"; it was a statement rather than a question. Yuki shut his locker and made to leave, but Haru blocked him. "I don't think you're calm because you're giving up. I think you have a plan- I think you're up to something", Haru said with a smirk. "Good for you!" He added, and sauntered away from Yuki down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "How does he do that?", Yuki wondered to himself, a little frusterated.

Haru caught up with Tohru later in the day, and continued his investigation. She also seemed elated about the engagement, which Haru found even more telling. "So you're happy about this one are you?" Haru questioned Tohru with a faint smile on his lips, and gestured to the white ribbon adorning her wrist. "Yes!" She beamed. "He's everything I ever wanted!" she added, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Really", Haru's smile grew wider as Yuki, and Hana and Uo approached from different directions. "Congratulations", Haru offered as he turned to go, but he had not directed his comment at Tohru. Instead, he was addressing Yuki.

Yuki stood there a little dumbfounded for a moment, and then excused himself from the girls. "Haru!", he called after his cousin, and ran to catch up to him as the three friends looked on. "Haru", Yuki said breathlessly as he reached the white haired boy. "What do you mean, 'congratulations'?". Yuki stopped Haru in his tracks and looked at him with suspicion. "I mean congratulations. You and Tohru are engaged, right?" Haru smiled at Yuki with a knowing look on his face. "Damn it, Haru! How do you do that?" Yuki sputtered in exasperation. Haru's smile just widened. "Look", Yuki grabbed Haru by the shoulders and turned to face him squarely. "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone, anyone!" Yuki repeated for emphasis. He looked truly scared. Haru lived at the main house where Akito was, and could inadvertently become a direct pipeline of information to her. Haru's smile softened. "You don't have to worry, Yuki, I get it", Haru said, clapping his cousin on the shoulder. "And I think it's great", he added. "I'm really glad for you", Haru grinned again. Yuki relaxed a little at this. He knew Haru meant no harm. "I can't hide anything from you, can I Haru", Yuki said, as he hung his head feeling chagrined. "Nah", said Haru. "It's because I care so much for you". Haru added this without any hint of embarrassment. "I've got your back Yuki, later". Haru turned to go and threw Yuki a wave over his shoulder as he went. Somehow Yuki actually felt a little better having Haru, his long time ally, in on the secret.

After school Hana and Uo searched frantically for Tohru. They were used to meeting up with her for awhile before parting for home, but Tohru was nowhere to be found. "I can't pick up her signals", Hana said in mild amazement. She had resorted to searching for Tohru by brain waves. "I noticed it earlier, but Tohru and the prince's waves…", her voice trailed off as she fell deep into thought. "What?", insisted Uo, "What about their brain waves?" She hated it when Hana did that. "They're the same", Hana continued. "They are now so close in pattern, it's almost like they've merged", Hana finished with a questioning look. "What?" cried Uo, "how can that be?" she looked skeptically at Saki, who was usually right, but this? Uo shook her head unable to grasp the thought and said "come on, let's look outside".

Meanwhile, outside and around the rear of the school in a secluded area, Yuki and Tohru were busy merging in ways other than brain waves. Yuki had walked Tohru out to say a quiet goodbye, but it had turned into a necking session. Tohru was a little surprised by Yuki's boldness. He had kissed her so hard he had backed Tohru up against the wall of the school building. "Yuki, what if someone sees?" Tohru asked breathlessly when they finally came up for air. Of course she was thinking about their pact of secrecy, and she was wide-eyed at his lack of concern. Yuki pressed his nose against hers. "Then they'll be jealous", he whispered with a slight smile, and he claimed her lips again, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. After some moments Tohru struggled for air again. When he released her, Tohru exclaimed "Yuki, I've never seen you like this before", she was a little unnerved by his forwardness. Yuki bent down to whisper to her, "that's because I've never been engaged before", and he began to nibble on her ear lobe. It was true. Somehow the ecstatic elation Yuki felt at Tohru accepting his proposal of marriage had overcome him, and he was filled with ardor for his bride to be.

About this time Uo and Hana turned the corner to the rear of the school still searching for Tohru. "I sense her signals coming from this way" Hana said quietly pointing. "No, I'm wrong", she added as they caught sight of Yuki's back. That was all they could see. "It must be the prince I felt", she said softly. It took the girls less than a minute to figure out that Yuki was not alone, and exactly what he was up to. "Can you believe that guy?" Uo snorted in disgust. "Tohru is better off without him. I mean the nerve…", her voice trailed off because Yuki had worked his way down onto Tohru's neck, revealing her face to her two friends. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly opened, and her chin tilted up in an impassioned response to Yuki's attentions.

"Tohru!" the girls both cried in unison. The young couple sprang apart, and turned to face the direction of the shout in a split-second reaction. They both had deer-in-the-headlights type expressions on their faces, and Yuki shielded Tohru with his body by instinct. Hana and Uo wore incredulous expressions as they approached. "H-hi girls" Tohru stammered as she peered from around Yuki's shoulder. "You son-of-a-bitch!", Uo screamed at Yuki and dove at him. Yuki dodged her moves while Saki watched passively, and Tohru yelled "no, wait!" Tohru latched onto Arisa in an effort to quell her anger. "Wait, it's OK!" Tohru pleaded, and finally Uo listened to her. "It's lucky for you Tohru's here", Uo spat the words at Yuki. "If she weren't, I'd rearrange your girly face!", Uo yelled. "You have some nerve!" Uo recalled her effort to get Yuki to ask Grandpa for Tohru's hand, and how she had gotten nowhere with him. "Now that she's spoken for you want her, huh? But she's not good enough to marry- is that it?" Arisa balled up her fists and scowled at Yuki in disgust. "No, Uo" Tohru implored, "it's not like that". Uo looked at Tohru. Her eyes pleaded with her friend to cease fire, and Hana's lack of verbal support indicated to Uo that she was the only one incensed by the passionate display Yuki and Tohru had presented.

"I have a meeting, and I'm already late". Yuki said this to Tohru warily, never taking his eyes off of Uo-san. "I'll see you later" his eyes finally met Tohru's, and they exchanged a quick smile. Yuki bowed to Tohru's friends politely, and strode away. "Those rich guys", Uo said in disgust to Yuki's retreating back. "They think they can do whatever they want". That is not right, Tohru!" Arisa insisted as they watched Yuki disappear around the corner of the building. "I know you like him, but don't you let him take advantage of you!", she strongly admonished. "I won't" Tohru said blushing. She really was a little embarrassed. "Thank you. I had better hurry or I'll be late to work though", she added, and waved a good bye to her friends as she too left. Hana had been unusually quiet all this time. Uo turned to assess her friend. "What?" she questioned at Hana's strange expression. "If I didn't know better", Hana said in far away tones, "I'd say they were somehow connected to each other now- in a spiritual sense". Uo shot her a look like she was speaking a foreign language. "I mean, do you think the one Tohru is marrying is Sohma, Yuki?" The two friends looked off in the direction of the parting couple as if to find the answer to this question somehow trailing behind them.

That evening when Tohru got home from work she was greeted by a familiar scene. Shigure sat with his evening paper, while Yuki was working a few math problems for homework at the dining table. She had passed Kyo outside lying on the roof and had called a hello to him. "Welcome home" Shigure offered with his usual cheery-ness. "Thank you!" Tohru chirped back at him. Yuki finished the problem he was working on and then added his greeting. Their eyes met and they shared a knowing smile. None of this was missed by Shigure, who was studying them with intense fascination. "We saved you some dinner", Shigure offered. "Thank you, I'm famished!" Tohru said as she pulled the plate from the refrigerator. She reheated the dinner and joined them at the table.

"So did you have a good day?" Shigure made small talk. "Yes, it was lovely", Tohru offered enthusiastically as she shoved food into her mouth eagerly. Yuki said nothing. He looked a little sheepish as he stared at Tohru. Would Shigure notice, he wondered? He did, because the next words that came out of his mouth were "Tohru, what happened to your neck?" Tohru looked puzzled at Shigure who had his eyebrows raised. Then she looked at Yuki who wore a pained and apologetic expression. Tohru sprung out of her seat and went to a mirror that hung in the entrance hall. There she could see a large purplish bruise on her neck where Yuki had been kissing her earlier. She put her hand over it and stared at Yuki in shock. Shigure, of course, didn't miss any of this exchange, but waited patiently for an explanation with a sweet expression of mild interest on his face. "I…", Tohru hesitated. "I ran into the pencil sharpener at school!", she lied. "You know how the little handle sticks out? Well, I caught myself on it, and…", Yuki burst into coughs in an attempt to cover his laughter at Tohru's inane story. Shigure looked at Tohru, then Yuki, and then back to Tohru with an expression of mild amusement. Tohru realized it was a lost cause, and never finished her fib, but smiled and blushed in embarrassment. Shigure chuckled, but when Tohru had gone upstairs he turned on Yuki. "All kidding aside Yuki", Shigure admonished, "Tohru is spoken for. You can't just go off being intimate like that with her now". This was an amazing lecture to Yuki considering the source. "And I suppose you're going to tell me how I should be acting?" Yuki countered unconvinced. "Well", Shigure began. "We're in love!" Yuki interrupted him. "Tohru being promised doesn't change that". At this Yuki scooped up his books and made for the stairs. "Yuki!", Shigure called after him, but Yuki didn't listen. He bounded up the stairs into his room.

Later that night Yuki apologized to Tohru for their escapade that afternoon, and the embarrassment it had caused her. "It's alright Yuki", Tohru soothed. "I kind of enjoyed it", she admitted. "Me too", said Yuki, "too much I think", he added, a little chagrinned. "You were right. I almost blew our cover", Yuki said ashamedly. "I promise I'll do better in the future". He smiled at Tohru who was also smiling at him in forgiveness. Then the look in his eyes changed. "You're just so…", Yuki's voice trailed off as he leaned into Tohru like he was going to start another kissing session. She allowed him a short exchange before breaking away from him, and putting her hand over his mouth. "It's time for bed" Tohru said firmly. "That sounds great", Yuki said breathlessly as he pushed her hand aside, and tried to kiss her again. "Yuki!", Tohru exclaimed at him, shocked. "Kidding!", Yuki sighed, "Just kidding!" Yuki threw his hands in the air in surrender. He turned towards his room. "Goodnight" he said longingly as he looked back at Tohru over his shoulder. "Goodnight" she insisted with a smile. At that moment Tohru realized she was going to have her hands full until the wedding what with Yuki acting this way. And he was worried about her keeping the secret? She shook her head with a smile, and closed her door.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs out of their line of sight, Shigure had heard most of the conversation between the two lovers, enough, at least to surmise that they were hiding something. "'Almost blew our cover'", he repeated to himself. "Hm, I wonder what Hatori would make of this?" he queried to no one there. "I mean, that comment, paired with sudden physical intimacy, and a point blank declaration of love by Yuki who is usually so private about these things…". Shigure's voice trailed off as he pondered the evidence. He went to his study, and picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3:It has a Ring to It

The next two weeks passed in much the same manner. There wasn't a person close to Yuki and Tohru who hadn't noticed the change in the young couple's demeanor. There seemed to be lots of gaiety, lots of whispers, lots of intimacy, and something secret going on between the two of them suddenly with the arrival of the newest white ribbon. Everyone who counted in their lives had their suspicions, but Haru, who was the only person besides Yuki, Tohru, and Grandpa who knew what was happening, was true to his word. He hadn't even hinted at any possibility of Tohru and Yuki being engaged.

The night for the ring exchange finally came. It was a Wednesday, and Yuki acted particularly jumpy all day at school. He was full of nerves at the prospect of meeting up with Tohru's relatives, and at what she would think of the ring he had picked out for her. The event, like weddings, was the kind of stuff that unnerved any man. Haru had offered his condolences. "It sucks man, but it's what ya gotta do if you want her. You'll be fine." "Do you think her uncle will remember that I called him a low life and hit him with a forehead pin a few years back?" Yuki said this with a grimace. He did truly wonder. Haru grinned. "You what?" he chuckled. Yuki recalled the only time he had been in Grandpa's house- the day he and Kyo had gone to find Tohru and bring her back to live with them. They had basically let themselves in, which wasn't exactly kosher. It was tantamount to breaking and entering. On top of that, Tohru's uncle had as much as called her a slut when he found out she had been living with three guys. That was the reason Yuki had attacked him. "He's a moron", Yuki thought, but he could just picture the scene that might ensue if he were recognized as one of the guys Tohru had "shacked up with". The thought left Yuki more nervous than ever. "Way to impress the in-laws", Haru quipped. "I know", Yuki said mournfully. He wondered why this couldn't be a simple affair just between Tohru and himself.

Tohru, on the other hand, couldn't have been more excited about the evening ahead. She hadn't witnessed the altrication between Yuki and her uncle, so she was looking forward to introducing her family to the man she loved without apprehension. She was also excited to finally receive the ring that Yuki had picked out for her. He had been secretive about it- only taking her ring size. He was planning on surprising her just as promised. Arisa and Saki were as suspicious as ever, seeing Tohru so full of anticipation. "I'm still trying to decide what to wear", Tohru twittered. Even though she was just going to her grandfather's house, she knew the event was still to be treated as formal. "I was thinking of wearing my lavender dress" she continued, "because it would match his eyes". Tohru was deep in thought, but Hana and Uo shot a look at each other. How many people did they know that had eyes the shade of lavender? Another incriminating piece of evidence had just been uncovered, and it validated all the more their suspicions about Yuki and Tohru, but they kept silent.

A moment later, there was Yuki approaching the girls. "Excuse me, may I borrow Miss Honda for a moment", he asked being overly polite. Uo sniffed, crossed her arms, and turned her back to Yuki. She hadn't spoken to him since the day he and Tohru were caught kissing behind the school, and Yuki had been trying his hardest to be a gentleman around them ever since. "I'll be just a minute", Tohru told her friends. Yuki and Tohru stepped a few feet away from them. "Hi" Tohru beamed up at Yuki, "Hi" Yuki replied with a smile, hoping to conceal his nerves from her. "About tonight, Yuki continued in hushed tones, "I'm going to play like I have meetings after school, and that I'm going to a friend's house to study, so I won't see you before". "That's alright" Tohru continued to beam at him. "I figured you wouldn't want to travel together. It wouldn't look right, right?" Tohru was obviously really excited, which made Yuki happy, but put the pressure on him all the more. "Right" He said and chuckled at her exuberance. "I'll see you there", Yuki smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, then turned and walked away.

"Can't he say anything to you without kissing you these days?", Uo hissed when Tohru returned. "Really, Arisa", Hana admonished, "It was only on the forehead". "Still", Uo shot back at her, "Tohru's getting her ring tonight. Can't the prince get a clue?" Uo was not convinced that Yuki was really Tohru's intended. He had flatly refused to ask for Tohru when Uo had suggested it, and in her mind that fact was irretractable without positive proof. "Oh, well, um", Tohru stammered, "I just think Yuki is…feeling protective of me these days". "Right!", Uo let out a snort of derision. "What ever". She consoled herself in the thought that once Tohru had the ring on her finger, her engagement would be contracted- legally binding- and then she could throw it in Yuki's amorous face. If he dared to touch Tohru after that, Uo would feel justified in flattening him.

Tohru turned, checking her dress in the mirror. It was five o' clock now, and she was about to leave for Grandpa's. He had wanted to send her a taxi again, but she said she could walk the few blocks. It was farther than Tohru had let on, but she hated to see Grandpa go to the expense. She smoothed the lavender satin of her outfit. The dress was simple. It had a slightly flaring skirt that fell from an empire waistline to just above her knee. Spaghetti-straps adorned her milky shoulders. She ran a brush through her hair, and pulled the top back into a flower hairclip. Then she slipped on her heels and grabbed her bag, and hurried down the stairs.

"I'm leaving now" Tohru called to anyone who was listening. "Ah", Shigure set down his pen, and emerged from his study to see her off. "My, my", he smiled, "You look positively ravishing! Whoever this guy is, he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you". Shigure was not exaggerating. He liked what he saw. "You sure you want to go through with this, Tohru-kun?" he questioned in a fatherly manner. "You won't be able to back out after tonight", he added. "Yes, I'm sure", Tohru answered with confidence. "Because, you know, you could always marry me", Shigure said with a grin. He was only half kidding. He had brought this up to her several times in the past, in the same offhand manner. Tohru smiled at him, but still wasn't sure how to take this. Shigure was always so hard to read. "Well, goodbye", Tohru said, thinking this was the best response to Shigure's proposal. "Be safe", Shigure said as he helped her on with her coat. He walked her to the door, and stood waiving goodbye as she disappeared down the walkway.

Tohru arrived at her grandfather's home a little after six. She was greeted by a "You're early", from her scowling aunt. "Yes, well, I thought I could help with the dinner preparations", Tohru offered hesitantly. "Brides don't cook their own engagement dinners", her aunt said flatly. She was annoyed thinking Tohru was suggesting she couldn't handle it on her own. "Thank you so much", Tohru said with a bow. "I hope it isn't too much trouble". Tohru felt the discomfort of being around her father's family for the umpteenth time. They hadn't liked her mother, and they were determined to merely tolerate her. Grandpa came around the hallway corner, "Tohru! You're already here darling" he smiled and rushed forward to embrace her. "Hi Grandpa!", Tohru chirped, and threw her arms around him. "Are you ready for tonight?" He asked her. "Yes" Tohru beamed at him. "I'm very happy Grandpa", she smiled. "I am too", he offered, "for your sake". His eyes twinkled at her.

"To hear Grandpa talk, you'd think you were marrying Prince Charming". Tohru's cousin had just stepped into the room. "Hello", Tohru bowed to her politely. Her cousin did not reciprocate. "I keep telling him nobody's that perfect", she rolled her eyes and scowled at Tohru. "Yuki is", Tohru thought to herself, "when he wants to be." She just smiled sweetly at her cousin who was clearly jealous of her. They were about the same age. "That's a nice dress", Tohru offered, even though it wasn't true. It actually looked a bit taudry- like a street walker. The skirt was tight, and way too short for propriety, and she wore knee-high, black patent leather boots with stiletto heels. Fishnet tights covered the exposed part of her legs. The black straps of her top kept falling off of her shoulders, and her midriff was exposed to the world. "Well, I wanted to impress your 'prince'", her cousin simpered. She gave Tohru a long look up and down with critical eyes, and then chortled and sauntered into the kitchen.

This kind of treatment went on for the next hour. Tohru greeted her uncle who barely acknowledged her presence. Her older male cousin arrived in his policeman's uniform. He had been recently accepted to the force, and was very loud about recounting his prowess at beating out the other candidates. Each of the inlaws had had something skeptical to say about Tohru's intended. They especially took exception to the fact that none of the Sohma family could be bothered to grace them with their presence that evening. Of course, Tohru knew none of the Sohma's had actually been invited. "They're very busy people", Tohru had offered hesitantly in their defense. "They're snobs!" Her aunt shot back at her. It was obvious her family couldn't wait to meet Yuki so they could tear him apart. Tohru shifted nervously in her seat. She hadn't counted on things being this uncomfortable.

At seven o' clock sharp the door bell rang. Tohru sighed relief and sprung from her seat. "I'll get it Tohru", Grandpa insisted. "You wait here like a lady". The cousins all lined up in the living room to get their first look at Tohru's fiancée. Tohru's aunt removed her apron and smoothed her hair. "Hello", Yuki's melodic voice could be heard from the entry hall. "Welcome, Yuki-san!" Grandpa greeted Yuki warmly, and ushered him into the front room where everyone was waiting. All jaws dropped as Yuki came into view. There he was, his silver hair throwing off light in contrast to his black ensemble which also made his lavender eyes illuminate inside his beautiful face. His jacket and slacks had simple detail, and weren't particularly dressy, but were very classy none the less. A black shirt, open at the collar completed his monochromatic outfit, and with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands, he looked like any girls dream date.

Yuki bowed politely to Tohru's aunt and handed her the flowers. She let out a grunt of surprise. "It's very nice to meet you" Yuki said bowing deeply. "Thank you for opening your home to me", he continued, as he bowed to her uncle and handed him the bottle of wine. They were speechless for a moment. Yuki was obviously far from what they were expecting. "Um", Tohru's uncle stammered, "the pleasure is all ours", he said as he regained his composure. "Allow me to introduce our son and our daughter", he gestured towards Tohru's cousins who were beside him. The son bowed politely while his sister stood there gaping until he gave her a shove. She quickly bowed as well. "Charming", Yuki said as he bowed to her. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "And of course, you already know our other guest of honor", Grandpa chuckled and gestured to Tohru who had risen from her seat expectantly. Yuki stepped towards her outstretched hands and took them in his. "Hi", Tohru said shyly. "Hi", Yuki replied. "You ready for this?" Tohru whispered, suddenly sympathetic to Yuki's predicament. "Yeah", he smiled.

"Well", the uncle sputtered, "why don't we be seated. Then we can get to know each other better". He made a quick motion to the dining room. As they made their way to the table, the girl cousin attached herself to Yuki's arm. "I hear you're the student council president at your school", she simpered. "That's right", Yuki said simply. "That is just so impressive", she continued as they sat. She took the seat across from him and leaned forward exposing her cleavage just a few centimeters more. "Well, not really", Yuki said blinking, and he turned his eyes to her left where her father sat. "You know", the uncle looked at Yuki inquisitively, "you look very familiar to me". Yuki chuckled lightly. I'm told I have that kind of face", he lied. He hoped to throw Tohru's uncle off his trail. "What does your father do for a living?" the uncle continued, thinking this might help him cue into his memory of Yuki. "He's into investments", Yuki answered evasively. "A stock broker?" the uncle guessed. "Not exactly" Yuki countered, "real estate, actually". "So he sells real estate?" the uncle pressed. "No", Yuki replied, "he owns it". "So, you're a policeman", Yuki changed the subject by turning his attention to the son. "Yes, thank you for noticing", Tohru's cousin beamed proudly. Of course, how could Yuki miss it, the uniform and all?

"Just made the force a month ago", with that the cousin recounted his triumph at becoming a public servant all over again. This epic took them up to dinner, which the aunt did her best to serve with flourish. "This is lovely. Thank you so much", Yuki said politely to her as she sat down beside him. He smiled at her with that handsome face of his. She lost her composure, and giggled like a school girl. "Mother!" the daughter shot her a death look. If anyone was going to flirt with this guy, it was going to be her. Dinner went by with mostly pleasant, if strange conversation. The uncle pried about Yuki's family background, the son recounted his escapades giving out parking tickets, and the daughter and aunt both competed for Yuki's attention each in their own way. Tohru was very quiet all this time and Yuki kept trying to steal sideways glances at her sitting next to him. He wondered vaguely if he had done something wrong.

After dinner they retired to the living room where the uncle broke open the bottle of wine. He noticed, with relish, that it was well aged and offered Yuki some. "No, thank you", Yuki raised a hand to stop him. "I don't imbibe". "Never mind the fact that I'm under age", he thought to himself eyeing the over-eager fledgling policeman sitting across from him. After a bit of the wine, the mood in the room became more genial. Yuki sat quietly with Tohru at his side cuddling her hand reassuringly. She still hadn't said much. After a couple of drinks, the uncle continued his quest to figure out where he had seen Yuki before, throwing question after question at him in a barrage-type of interrogation. The aunt smiled at him coquettishly from her perch across the room on the love seat, and Tohru's cousin became agitated that Yuki was not paying attention to her. She stepped up her advances towards him, which Yuki politely continued to ignore, until at one point it seemed she would climb right into his lap. Yuki stood up at this move. He was getting a little nervous about accidentally transforming.

Grandpa, who had only had one drink, took this as his cue to get down to the business at hand. "Yuki-san, I believe you came here to conduct some business with me, did you not?" Grandpa smiled warmly at him. "Yes, thank you", Yuki sighed with relief. He was ready to get out of there that was for sure. Grandpa spread the contracts out on the table which had been cleared of the dinner. The rest of them gathered around to witness the event. He turned to hand Yuki a pen, but before he did, he stopped. "You know, what I am promising to you now, is the most precious thing I have". Grandpa turned his gaze on Tohru who hung back a little behind Yuki. "Come here child", he held out his hand to her, and Tohru stepped forward with a shy smile. "This is the only child of my only son", Grandpa continued misty-eyed. "And she is very dear to me". Tohru smiled at Grandpa and teared up as well. "Are you prepared to treat her like the treasure that she is?" he turned his gaze on Yuki. "I am sir", Yuki said softly, and he gave a little smile at Tohru who had a tear rolling down each cheek now. "Well then", Grandpa handed Yuki the pen with a smile.

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other. "Are you sure?" he asked Tohru before he put the pen to the paper. "Yes", Tohru smiled and squeezed his hand. Yuki took a deep breath and began to sign the numerous pages of the nuptial agreement. As he did, the atmosphere in the room became very stiff and formal, and he felt the weight of the responsibility of caring for Tohru more strongly than ever press down on him. Yuki handed the pen back to Grandpa, who, in turn, signed his portion of the documents. When they were both finished, Grandpa and Yuki looked at each other. "Welcome to our family, son. You will be a great asset to us, I know", Grandpa said genially, and he put his arms around Yuki in a warm hug. Each of the other family members offered congratulations and hand clasps, and pats on the back. Yuki was grateful neither of the women tried to hug him. Then he knew it was now his cue.

"If you would allow me sir, I have a token of our betrothal to offer Tohru" Yuki said with decorum. Of course they all expected this. It was part of the tradition. Yuki pulled Tohru aside, a little away from the others. He wanted to pretend, at least, that they did not have so many eyes on them. He bent down on one knee in front of her, and held out a tiny velvet box. He felt his heart leap into his throat making it hard to speak, but he persevered. "Tohru, I love you, and I would be the luckiest man in the world if you would be my bride". Yuki mustered a smile through all his nerves. "Yes, I will", Tohru said softly taking the box from him. It all felt a little like a rehearsed play, but Tohru knew she would never forget this moment as long as she lived.

Tohru opened the little box, exposing her engagement ring to the world for the first time. She stared at it. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes grew wide. She looked from the box, to Yuki, and back to the box several times without speaking. "Is there a problem?" Yuki questioned, not sure what Tohru was thinking. "Yuki, I can't wear this!" Tohru said incredulously. "You don't like it then?" he wondered. This was the one thing he had worried about most. "No, I, I think it's absolutely gorgeous", Tohru corrected, "but…" "Put it on then", said her uncle who was straining to see the ring. "Allow me", said Yuki taking the ring box from Tohru. He carefully slipped the ring out of the box and onto her left finger. Tohru looked overwhelmed as she stared at her outstretched hand. The others gasped. Her finger held the absolute largest solitaire diamond any of them had ever seen. "My god, Look at the size of it!" Toru's aunt shrieked. "Just how big is that thing?" the uncle queried. The wine had made them lose their sense of propriety. "It's just less than three carats", Yuki offered. He wasn't offended. "It can't be real", Tohru's cousin said. Her voice was full of distain and jealousy. "Oh, it's very real", Yuki shot back at her. He didn't mind returning rude for rude. Then he saw Tohru's face. She looked almost frightened of it. The diamond dwarfed her tiny hand. "It's insured" Yuki soothed, "so even if you were to lose it…", "I won't lose it!" Tohru squeaked with frightened determination. "I, I won't ever take it off!" She looked at Yuki, her eyes huge and full of tears. "Relax", Yuki tried to calm her again. "It's just a ring". "Tohru", Grandpa interjected, "you had better get used to the finer things in life". His eyes twinkled at them both approvingly.

Once Tohru had finally calmed down, and the bottle of wine had run dry, it seemed the time was right to finally make an exit. Yuki thanked them all once again for making him welcome. There were claps on the back and deep bows all around, and then finally, just he and Tohru were at the door to say goodbye. "Thank you", Tohru was finally able to say. "My pleasure", Yuki said squeezing her hand. He looked one more time at his ring on her finger. "I dare any guy to ignore that!" he said playfully. Tohru laughed, but suddenly had insight into why Yuki had chosen this particular ring. He wasn't trying to flaunt his wealth at all. He just wanted the ring to be highly noticeable, one that, once posted on her finger, would act like a giant stop sign to any other male who might take a liking to her. He was marking his territory. "I'll see you back at the house", he said softly, "and you aren't to walk home, either", he added sternly. "I've already called for a taxi. It will be here soon". Then Yuki kissed her gently, and left. Tohru sighed watching him go. It had been quite an evening.

"I'd better go too, Grandpa", she said to him back in the living room. "I do have school tomorrow". Grandpa walked her to the door, and she kissed him on the cheek just as the taxi drove up.

"Oh my god!", Shigure exclaimed as he examined Tohru's ring back at the house. "I guess he has money, this man of yours", he added, shaking his head. About this time Yuki came in the front door. "Yuki, come see this", Shigure called. "You have to see Tohru's ring". Yuki came obediently into the dining room. He was dressed in his school uniform again. Tohru held out her hand for his perusal. "Wow", Yuki said with mild interest. "It's lovely", he offered blandly, and then went to the fridge for a drink. "Don't mind him Tohru-kun. He's just jealous", Shigure said over his shoulder at Yuki. "He knows you're legally promised now, and that's sure to put a damper on his favorite form of recreation these days". It was a thinly concealed admonition at best. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked with a scowl, even though he knew very well what it meant. "It means", Shigure pulled off his glasses and smirked at Yuki, "Tohru is now officially off limits to you. No more making out". Yuki looked at Shigure. His jaw twitched almost imperceptibly.

"From the looks of it", Shigure continued, gesturing to Tohru's ring, "this guy means business, so I wouldn't cross him". Yuki smiled to himself. That was just the reaction to the ring he had been hoping for. "But don't fret, Yuki" Shigure added with flourish, "I'm sure Ayame can set you up with someone nice, if you know what I mean". As he said this he lowered his voice and winked at Yuki. "I'll pass thanks", Yuki said, disgusted. "Meanwhile", Shigure continued, "touch Tohru even once, and I will be forced to call the 'love police'". Yuki stared at Shigure as if he were mad. "Fine", Shigure said, "but when you're arrested don't plan on me bailing you out", and with that he went back to his study. Tohru looked at Yuki with great concern. "The love police?" she questioned in nervous tones. It was obvious she had believed Shigure's story. "Don't worry about it", Yuki chuckled. "The dog just likes to hear himself talk".

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked Tohru once they were finally alone. "I mean, you were so quiet tonight, I wondered if something was wrong". Yuki and Tohru made their way to the stairwell. "I'm fine" smiled Tohru, "it's just…", she hesitated, "it's just my family". She looked down as she spoke. "They are just so difficult. That was an embarrassing situation you walked into tonight", she continued. Yuki thought Tohru had made an understatement. "They didn't like my mother, and they are determined to hate me. I saw them preparing to hate you before you even arrived." She looked up at Yuki with admiration. "But you carried things off so beautifully. They couldn't help but like you. I was really quite proud of you, and I think Grandpa was too. Thank you". She said quietly. Yuki smiled at her, and then he remembered something. "Tohru, do you mind taking your ring off for a minute?" he asked. She looked at him questioning for a moment, then slipped it off her finger. "Look inside the band" Yuki instructed. She held the ring up to the light. There was an inscription inside which Tohru read aloud- "All my love forever, Yuki'". She looked at him beaming. "It's too beautiful", Tohru said quietly, "I don't deserve it", she teared up again. "It's beautiful, just like you, and you do deserve it- and more", Yuki insisted. "You're so good to me!" Tohru exclaimed. She reached up and kissed him lovingly. This time it was Yuki who broke it off. "Sorry", he said breathlessly, "but I don't think I can trust myself around you in that dress". He looked her over one more time with appreciation. "You really look lovely tonight", he said, and Tohru blushed. "Good night then", she said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek, and turned towards her own room with Yuki's eyes following her.

The next day at class, Tohru's engagement ring was the talk of the school. Yuki ran into Uo-san and Hana-san in the hallway between classes. "Hi", he greeted them, "Hey, Prince", Uo gloated, "have you seen Toru's engagement ring?" She felt smug at the thought that Yuki had been usurped by the mystery fiancée. "Yes, I have", Yuki offered casually. "I saw it last night when she brought it home". "Pretty impressive, huh?", Uo gloated. "We call it the "god stone", Hana smiled. "Why?" Yuki wondered. Just then, another student from across the way erupted with "Oh, my god!" as they viewed Tohru's ring for the first time. "Nuff said?" Uo smirked.


	4. Chapter 4: A Summons from Akito

Things were fairly quiet over the next few months. Fall turned into winter. The New Year came and went. Soon it was early spring. The wedding date was set for a month after high school graduation- May 12th. It was drawing closer, as was Yuki and Tohru to each other. Up to that point, they believed their engagement was still secret, but suspicions were mounting daily all around them. Then one day in home-ec class, the students were making gyoza, and the dough had to be kneaded. Tohru took off her ring, not wanting to dirty it, and laid it on the counter near her. The girls worked and chatted, enjoying themselves, as the pot stickers sizzled in the hot fat. After class most of the girls had hurried out, but Tohru always stayed to help clean up so Hana and Uo usually did as well. Hana discovered Tohru's ring in the process of wiping the counters. She picked it up thinking to call it to Tohru's attention, but stopped. A thin line of scrolled writing which lined the inside of the band glinted in the light and caught Hana's attention. She read the inscription, and then stood motionless contemplating the discovery she had made. Uo, who was washing dishes only a few feet away, noticed her friend's expression. "What is it?" she questioned half-heartedly. Saki turned and handed the ring to Arisa. "Read it", she instructed. As she did so, Tohru, who had just finished sweeping the floor, approached. "What the…", Uo bellowed. Both the girls turned to look at Tohru. Her face had gone white. "No, don't say it!" Tohru pleaded. "Please, please don't say anything!" She glanced around the classroom nervously. There were still a handful of girls there. She was obviously terrified.

"But Tohru, I still don't understand why it has to be a secret", Hana said. The girls had adjourned to sit under the blossoming trees at the far end of the school ground in order to discuss this newly uncovered piece of information. "She just doesn't want those fan club girls all over her case, right Tohru?" Uo interjected. Tohru sat looking down at her lap. She was wringing a napkin from the home-ec room nervously. "It's hard to explain", she began quietly. "You see, Yuki acted without permission". She looked up at her friends. Her eyes begged them to understand. "He knew his parents would never agree to our marriage, and then there is Akito". "Wait, who's Akito?" Uo stopped her. "She's the head of the Sohma family. Her word is law to them", Tohru continued. Uo made a face at this. She had only heard of such things in movie scripts. Hana listened patiently. "Akito wouldn't let Hatori, that's Yuki's cousin, remember?" They vaguely did. "Well, he wasn't allowed to marry. He fell in love, but Akito wouldn't allow it, and Hatori had to give her up". The two girl's expressions became incredulous as Tohru continued. "Yuki didn't ask for permission because he knew he wouldn't get it. He wants to marry me, but if Akito finds out about the engagement, it would be very bad. Yuki would be in so much trouble". "That's why I couldn't tell you". Tohru's eyes grew moist. "Please don't tell anyone, please!" She begged. "It's alright, Tohru", Hana soothed. "We understand". Uo was quiet. She was realizing she had misjudged Yuki altogether. He really did care about Tohru, more than she had surmised. "It's kind of cool!" Uo blurted out. "Like Romeo and Juliet a little, ya know?" The romantic part of her was fascinated with Tohru's story. Tohru sniffed, and managed a weak smile.

Shigure had never satisfied his suspicions about the engagement as well, and finally invited Hatori over for dinner one Sunday so that he could observe first hand, and offer his opinion of the situation. Tohru had served the two of them tea, and was in the kitchen working on the dinner, when Yuki came in from the secret base. "Hatori, hi", Yuki called. He was mildly surprised to see his cousin. "What brings you here?" Yuki asked smiling. He seemed more genial than Hatori had ever seen him. "I was invited for dinner", Hatori replied in his rich, basso voice. "Great", Yuki said. They watched him carry a small arm load of vegetables into the kitchen. "Here you go", he said to Tohru who was standing at the sink, and he kissed her on the back of the neck. "Thank you, Yuki", she smiled at him. Shigure and Hatori exchanged looks. "Can I help?" Yuki offered, and stuck his hands under the faucet to wash them.

Hatori and Shigure continued to watch the pair all evening in an effort to surmise what was going on; to validate their suspicions. At dinner Hatori couldn't help but notice the change in the way the two interacted together. Sometimes they exchanged knowing glances. Sometimes they completed each other's sentences. There was a definite aura of unity about Yuki and Tohru when they were together- the special energy that couples in love throw off. They were a matched set, like a pair of bookends that were made for each other; that complimented each other. It was really impossible to miss.

Later, Hatori and Shigure shared a cigarette. "You see why I called you here, don't you?" Shigure queried quietly. They looked on as Yuki and Tohru lay side by side on their stomachs on the living room floor pouring over the newspaper. Hatori said nothing, but just kept observing. "Here's one that sounds nice", Yuki pointed to a column of print. Toru leaned across and read the print. "Ah, uh-huh", she agreed. "I'll get something to write with". Yuki got up from the floor and began searching for a pen and paper. His search led him into Shigure's study. "What are you two looking at?" Shigure took the opportunity to ask Tohru this while Yuki was out of the room. "Apartments", she answered. Hatori and Shigure gave her a look of surprise. Yuki walked back into the room in time to catch their faces. He turned to Tohru, wondering what she had said. "Well, Yuki will be going off to college in a few months", Tohru continued. "He wanted to find an apartment near the campus, and he asked me to help him". She had become more adept at fibbing over the last few months, but what she offered was partly true. Yuki had been accepted at the university of his choice, and they did want to find an apartment- for the two of them- close to campus. Yuki became wary of the scrutinization the two of them were receiving from the elders. He was particularly distrustful of Hatori who virtually lived in Akito's back pocket. He quickly wrote down the phone number from the ad, but suggested they make the call from the other room. He and Tohru exited with the newspaper in hand.

"Scared them off, I think", Shigure said, and took another drag on his cigarette. Hatori still hadn't said anything. "You know, an interesting thing happened the other day too" Shigure offered. "It seems Kyo asked Tohru to go out with him, you know, just a friend thing". "And Yuki got all upset", Hatori interrupted. "How is that so surprising?" "That wasn't the interesting part", Shigure continued. "It was the conversation I overheard between them". Hatori looked at him. "Well, Tohru was explaining to Yuki that she had already accepted Kyo's invitation, and Yuki forbade her to go anywhere with Kyo. Then Tohru said something like she had to accept or Kyo might suspect something because she had been spending so much time with Yuki". Hatori raised an eyebrow. "What was the outcome?" he asked. "Well, Tohru did go out with Kyo, and Yuki sat in the front room steaming all evening with his arms folded until they returned." Shigure smiled as he remembered the scene. "No fight? No battle ensued?" Hatori questioned. "No. Yuki fumed, but he didn't attack Kyo before or after the date. In fact, he seemed to be trying to convince Kyo that it didn't matter to him". "That's odd", Hatori said simply.

A giggle sounded from the front porch area, and they could see the silhouettes of Yuki and Tohru in the moonlight. They were talking quietly and holding hands facing each other. A moment later the two shadows converged in an embrace of sorts, and then they were kissing. "Doesn't act much like a guy who is going to lose his lady love in a matter of weeks, does he?" Shigure pointed out. "No", Hatori had to concede. "So, if you're thinking what I'm thinking", Shigure gave him a shrewd look, "what do we do about it?" Hatori watched the lovers for a moment longer before responding. They reminded him of another happy couple from years gone by. "We pretend we know nothing, and we keep our mouths shut", Hatori said firmly.

Graduation day came. It was an exciting and emotional day in itself; the graduates contemplating their new life ahead, and the ties of daily companionship that would now be strained as they went their separate ways to pursue their life's goals. The ceremony ended early in the day leaving plenty of time for festivities and fun. Tohru, Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momichi had planned to go out to lunch together, then that evening the girls were going to have a slumber party at Hana's house. Hana and Uo thought it could double as a sort of bachelorette party for Tohru as well since the wedding was only a month away now. But upon returning back to the house to change, they found Hatori there with the car, and a summons of sorts. Akito had requested Yuki's presence it seemed. "Just let me change first", was all Yuki said to his cousin. He knew better than to protest. For Tohru and Yuki it was a frightening turn of events. Why would Akito suddenly want to see him? Did she know? After changing, Yuki came down the stairs with a resolute kind of expression on his face. Tohru met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, Yuki", she exclaimed in a hush. She looked terrified. "It's alright", he reassured her. "You go enjoy yourself with your friends. I'm sure I'll be back soon". He actually wasn't sure, but he didn't want to burden Tohru with what he feared. Yuki's eyes tried to take in the whole of her face at once and commit it to memory for all time. He wasn't sure he would see her again. Then he turned to go and climbed in the car with Hatori who was characteristically expressionless and seemed indifferent about the whole thing.


	5. Ch 5: The Future Hangs in the Balance

Hatori and Yuki rode the entire distance without a word. Yuki tried to think what he could possibly say in his own defense were Akito to question him about being engaged to Tohru. He also thought about Akito's resolve to force him back to the main house after high school graduation. In either event, this summons did not bode well for Yuki. All too soon they arrived. Yuki didn't hesitate, but went right to the room where Akito liked to hold audience.

Akito was on her couch, lying on her side with her back to Yuki, in repose, like a reclining cat. Yuki knelt a few feet away from her and waited. She was silent at first, as if composing herself. "Yuki, how nice of you to come, I hear congratulations are in order" she began without changing position. Yuki's heart froze, but he kept his head bowed and his eyes on the floor. "Congratulations?" he echoed. Akito rolled luxuriously onto her other side to face him. "Yes, of course", she continued. "Your graduation was today, wasn't it?" Yuki exhaled audibly. "Yes", he answered. "And you were Valedictorian of your class, were you not?" Akito tilted her head to one side almost in a simper. "Yes", Yuki answered again. "Well, then I offer you my congratulations. You've done well. You've honored the family". A half smile crossed her lips, and it was obvious from her expression she wasn't through with him yet. She had only begun. "Thank you". Yuki did not look up. He did not show any emotion. He had learned over the years to keep his communications with Akito short and to the point.

Akito pushed herself into a sitting position and turned to face him. "I've missed you Yuki", she said in sinuous tones. She rose to her feet, and crept silently towards him. He remained kneeling, eyes averted. "It's been a long time", she continued. As she did, she cupped her fingers under Yuki's ear and played with his earlobe for a moment, and then started running her fingers slowly through his silver hair. Yuki was used to seeing Akito treat Hatori and Shigure this way, but to be touched in this manner by her was foreign to him, and he was quite sure he didn't like it, in fact he was repulsed, but he didn't move. She raised his chin with her other hand so that he was looking up at her. She was standing very close. "Get up", she commanded. "Let me take a look at you". Yuki obeyed, and stood stiffly before her. She looked appreciatively at him for a moment, and then circled him slowly. Yuki felt awkward at best being perused so thoroughly, but he stayed still; looking straight ahead as Akito took stock of him. "You've matured, Yuki. You're a man now, aren't you?" She smiled at Yuki greedily. Her eyes held a look he had not seen there before, and he wasn't sure how to read it.

Akito stepped towards the window, turning her back to him. There she held out a hand and a small brown and yellow sparrow flitted to her and landed on her outstretched finger. She did not speak for some time, but left Yuki standing there mute, while she played with the bird. Finally she gave the bird a gentle toss and it fluttered away. "It's time for you to come home Yuki", Akito said in quiet tones; her back still towards him. "It's time for you to take your place at my side, and stay here- with me- forever". "So this is it", thought Yuki. He knew from previous threats that this day might come, but he had prepared. All those years slaving at his school work- being so meticulous about it- being student body president, becoming valedictorian, all of it had been aimed at this moment. He cleared his throat.

"I have been accepted at the University", he said simply. Akito turned to face him with a jerk. Her eyes narrowed, and her simpering tone disappeared. "You applied without permission?" Akito's voice was edgy, and full of indignation. Yuki didn't move. He didn't flinch. "It was meant to be a surprise", he continued. "Well", Akito said haughtily, "that it is", and she folded her arms in front of herself, glaring at him. "I've been accepted to the school of architecture on full scholarship", Yuki continued. "I believe the family could use its own architect". He had calculated this as well. The Sohmas owned vast amounts of property, some developed, and some not. They were constantly acquiring more. Yuki had worked to select a career which would place him in many years of school, but that would also be enough of an asset to the family to compel Akito to allow him to continue his education. Akito had a strong enough business sense to realize the advantage of letting Yuki pursue his proposed degree. "Excellent", she replied without mirth. "You can do this while living here". Her voice was cold and steely. Yuki persevered, hoping he wasn't pressing his luck. "I would finish faster if I could go full time and live near campus" he reasoned. "The university is on the other side of the city. The commute would impair my studying". This sounded like a logical argument on the surface at least. However, it suddenly seemed like a long shot that Akito would ever agree to this now, and Yuki wished he had thought it through a little more thoroughly.

Akito was silent for what felt like an eternity. She paced quickly across the floor with her arms folded, and stopped to look at Yuki several times in the process. She shot questions at him like "how long will earning the degree take?" "Four or five years minimum, with perhaps two more to complete a master's degree". Yuki knew it was no use to lie about this. Akito knew full well the answer already. "And perhaps a year or two inbetween for an internship", Yuki added, and then he fell silent, waiting for Akito's decision. Finally, she stopped pacing. She slowly turned towards Yuki. She was smiling a sly smile as she approached him. "I hear Miss Honda is getting married soon, is that correct?" Akito's smile grew a little wider. Yuki's mind raced again. Why had she changed the subject? "Yes", he answered without emotion. "What a tragedy for you", Akito said in mock sympathy. "You must be beside yourself with grief". She touched Yuki's cheek with her palm and coaxed him to focus on her. Their eyes met. She was clearly enjoying this. "So now you want to run away from it all by going to school?" Akito questioned. "The poor, lonely boy has turned into a poor lonely man, haven't you"? Yuki thought she might snicker, and he felt the color rise in his face as she mocked him. "They all leave you, Yuki, when will you realize this? It is how people are- selfish, greedy, maniacal". Her eyes had glazed over a bit now, and they did not focus on him anymore, but rather some place beyond him. "But you don't have to be alone, Yuki". She laced her fingers through his hair again. "I will always be here for you". She wore a crazed expression now, one that Yuki had seen many times over the years he had been abused by her. The emotions and fears of the past welled up inside him, but he stayed still and expressionless. He had to keep from panicking.

Suddenly she released him. Akito turned her back on him once more and paced a short time. Then she turned dramatically, signaling to Yuki that she had made her decision. "I will allow this on one condition", she stepped slowly towards Yuki as she spoke. He held his breath. His whole future hung on that moment. Akito drew near to him, cupping his face in her hands, and pressing her mouth close to his ear. She whispered, "You must promise to come visit me one weekend a month. If you fail to do this even once, you will be brought immediately home and your schooling career will be over." She greatly emphasized the last word. Her breath was hot, and her lips brushed his ear as she spoke, causing the hair to stand up on the back of Yuki's neck. Akito released him and said firmly, "Do you understand?" Yuki was ecstatic, but knew better than to show it. "Yes", he replied simply. He had bought himself some more time.

Yuki was forced to linger at the main house for the rest of the day. Akito never let him out of her sight. It seemed she wanted his attention exclusively, and he had given it to her, being careful to please, rather than upset her. He didn't want to loose what he had gained. Finally, long after dinner, Hatori came to escort Yuki home. Again there was little conversation between them until they were almost there. "You're smarter than I was, Yuki". Hatori spoke as if Yuki would understand his meaning at once. "Come again?" Yuki said, perplexed. "You're handling things between Tohru and you much better than I did with Kana". Yuki didn't speak. His mind was racing. Did Hatori know, if he did, then how? Who else had figured it out? The tires crunched on the gravel drive of Shigure's house, and Hatori put the car in park. "Be careful", He said to Yuki with the expressionless face he always wore. Their eyes met in an exchange of understanding. Yuki offered a thank you for the ride home, and climbed out of the car a little shaken.

The house was dark and silent. Yuki slid the door open as quietly as he could in order not to disturb any of its occupants. He slipped off his shoes, but did not turn on any lights. Things seemed very still as he walked into the living room. "Yuki?" a voice cried out in the darkness. Suddenly, a soft form came hurling towards him through the shadows. "Yuki!" the voice was more enthusiastic this time. "Ah!" Yuki exclaimed as Tohru threw her arms around him. There was a sound like a champagne cork being extracted, and a puff of smoke, and he found himself looking up at her from the vantage point of his rat form, about six inches from off the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tohru exclaimed. "I was just so happy to see you, I didn't think". She reached down and scooped up Yuki in her hands. "That's alright", he said, "but I thought you would be at Hanna-san's tonight". Tohru was now cuddling his fuzzy body against her cheek. "Well, we did go out to lunch, but I was pretty upset. I finally told them that maybe we had better try for another night- I was just so worried". She brought Yuki to her eye level. "I thought you might be in danger". Her eyes were so full of concern. It melted Yuki's heart when he saw her like this- so intent on his happiness- asking so little for herself. "But you're alright aren't you. You're not hurt?" Tohru continued. "No, I'm fine", Yuki said, then there was another loud "pop" and he was back to his human form, minus his clothes. "Ah!" Tohru exclaimed and turned away hiding her face in her hands.

While Yuki dressed, he explained about Akito, and how he had narrowly escaped being forced back to the main house. "But she agreed to let me attend the university, so for now…", "for now we can stay together", Tohru finished his sentence. She was happy, he could see that, but her words belied her more worrisome thoughts; that their separation had merely been postponed, not thwarted. "Maybe over time she'll relax in her possessiveness", Yuki offered, "or maybe if I am successful, she will have to relent, and let me live my life". He said this as he looked into Tohru's beautiful eyes. He hoped his words would bring peace to her mind. She smiled warmly at him, "You will be successful, I know it". Yuki smiled back at her. She had so much faith in him; he could never bear to fail her.

"There was something odd about today though", Yuki's eyebrows knit together as he tried to surmise what had bothered him. "Akito was…different towards me". "Kinder?" Tohru offered hopefully. "No", Yuki was quick to answer. He thought again of Akito's covetous expression when she looked at him, how she kept touching him, how she stood so close to him, and her hot breath on his ear. He shuddered, and forced those thoughts from his mind. "Well, it doesn't matter", Yuki said, focusing on Tohru again. "You're unharmed. That's enough for me", Tohru smiled. "And", Yuki added, "In just a few weeks we'll be married. I can't wait!" With this, he hoisted Tohru into his arms as if he would carry her over the threshold, but instead, took her up the stairs to the landing where he set her back on her feet. She let out a yelp, and then giggled all the way. As she slid down from his arms, she landed with her hands on his shoulders; his on her waist. They stood there for a moment, noses almost touching, feeling the pull of the energy between them, like north and south on two magnets right before they collide. "Goodnight", Yuki said softly without moving. "Goodnight" she replied, following suit. They stood there a moment longer. Yuki slowly raised her hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact, and pressed a kiss to it. Then, in an act of great self restraint, he backed away from her, and they parted, each to their own bed.


	6. Chapter 6:The Secret Wedding

The day of the wedding dawned, unheralded, as ordinary as any other day in May. The only one's who held anticipation for it were Yuki and Tohru. As far as they thought, no one else but Grandpa knew they would take their nuptial vows that day. Supposedly, all the Sohma family understood was that Tohru would leave them that day to return to her grandfather's in preparation for her wedding, and that Yuki was coincidently going on a journey by himself, supposedly to get away from having to deal with Tohru's impending marriage. Yuki had spent the last few weeks moving most of his things into the little apartment by the university in preparation for school which would begin in a matter of weeks. Of course, the two were really feathering a love nest for them to move into after their honeymoon.

In the late morning Yuki emerged wearing the same suit he had worn to the engagement party, and Tohru came down the stairs wearing a simple blue dress. "Are you ready?" Yuki asked Tohru when they met. "I am if you are", she said breathlessly. They made no pretense of not leaving together. It didn't even occur to them, possibly because of nerves, and possibly because they had successfully kept up the deception this long so it didn't seem to matter anymore. They clasped hands and simply walked out of the house and down the walk together, knowing that after this day their lives would never be the same.

As soon as the young couple disappeared into the trees, Shigure picked up the phone. "Hey…Yup, they just left…OK, I'll be waiting". Shigure emerged from his study dressed in his suit, and called anxiously up the stairs to Kyo who was in his room.

Tohru had agreed to meet her grandfather at the courthouse. She asked him not to bring the rest of the family with him saying that "Yuki didn't really like crowds and all the fuss", as an explanation for the simplicity of the ceremony. A wedding in the Sohma family would normally be a gala affair, with press coverage and much notoriety due to their social status, and to the rarity of that type of event among them. However, this was to be a civil ceremony- if it could be called that- a simple registering of the new family unit. They would forgo the festivities in order to keep Akito well in the dark about the marriage. Yuki felt badly about this. He was sure that Tohru, like other girls, had dreamed forever about her wedding day, and all the trappings, and to do that would go with it. He would have gladly showered her with anything she desired, but for his dire circumstances. Tohru had been so great about concealing her disappointment, if there had been any. Still, Yuki knew she deserved better, and his guilt grew as they walked. "I'm sorry" he said simply. He looked down and bit his lip. "About what?" Tohru asked, truly perplexed. Yuki looked at her with his soft eyes. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'm sorry you can't have a big wedding with all your friends around and everything". Tohru stopped walking and turned to look at him. She wore a resolute expression. "Yuki", she said firmly, and waited until she had eye contact with him. He gave it to her in a "yes ma'am" sort of way. She continued. "Today I become your wife. I'm not marrying you so I can have a big celebration. I'm marrying you for you. That's enough for me. It's more than I ever hoped for". She waited until Yuki's expression softened, then she smiled. "I love you", she added. "I love you too", he echoed with a half smile, and they continued their trek. They spent the rest of their time discussing their upcoming trip to America and Disneyland that they would embark on the next day. Yuki had been true to his word, and he comforted himself with the idea that he was going to spoil Tohru rotten on their honeymoon. He would give her what ever her heart desired, and then some.

They neared the courthouse, and could see Grandpa waiting patiently at the steps. Tohru waived to him, and he returned it to her. She greeted Grandpa with a hug, and bows were exchanged all around. "Well, shall we?" Grandpa gestured up the steps. Tohru and Yuki looked at each other again, and each drew a deep breath. "Tohru!" A familiar voice suddenly jarred the air. They turned towards it to see Hana and Uo approaching. Yuki looked shocked. He hadn't known that the two of them had discovered the secret. He looked at Tohru, who blushed. "I didn't tell them", she offered, "They just figured it out". She smiled sheepishly. "Did you think you would get away without saying goodbye?" Uo sputtered when they reached the group. Hana handed Tohru a large bunch of colorful flowers tied with a ribbon. "Here, you need a bouquet", she said softly. "Thank you", Tohru smiled. She was so happy to see her friends there. Then, "Hey", another voice came up behind them. It was Haru. Tohru looked sideways at Yuki. "Well, Haru figured it out too", Yuki conceded with chagrin. Tohru laughed, and Yuki joined her.

They turned one more time to ascend the steps when a black car pulled up. Shigure yelled "wait!' out the passenger window to them, and before long, he, Kyo, Momichi, and Hatori had joined the group. Now the bride and groom were getting a little nervous. Had they been that obvious? Momichi led the group with his usual enthusiasm. "Hey!" You two can't get married without telling anyone!" He called happily. The crowd on the courthouse steps was growing. "But how did you…" Yuki directed his question to Shigure and Hatori as they approached. "Frankly, it was hard to miss" Shigure said with a smile. "I didn't know what the hell was going on until Shigure told me this morning", Kyo said in exasperation. He bent down and kissed Tohru on the cheek, and then with a sharp look, he clasped Yuki's hand in a firm handshake. "You'd better treat her like a queen or you have me to answer to", he said unsmiling. Yuki met his eyes in answer to the challenge, but without anger. They understood each other.

About this time Hiro and Kisa showed up. Kisa ran to Tohru and threw her arms around her while Hiro looked on in disgust as usual. "She made me come", he said to Yuki, who looked at him in surprise. Momichi let out a nervous laugh and said "sorry, I couldn't help it", to Yuki. "That's OK, Momichi, as long as you didn't tell anyone else at the main house". Yuki admonished. It was obvious now their secret had not stayed a secret very long. Yuki turned to Hatori. "You didn't tell Akito did you?" he said warily" He had suspected Hatori had known since graduation day. "No, I only told one person", Hatori answered flatly. "YUKI!" a high voice boomed over the gathering, and peals of hearty laughter followed it. "Oh no", Yuki said to himself. "You didn't think you could get married without your own brother being in attendance did you?" Ayame approached with Mine at his side. He was dressed in his usual flamboyant style, and Mine had on her familiar maids outfit. It was as if they were ready to go to work. "Hello Nisan", Yuki offered with little enthusiasm. His brother threw himself at Yuki with great gusto. "To think, my own dear little brother is going to marry. It brings tears to this older sibling's eyes". He continued without noticing Yuki's displeasure at seeing him. "And Tohru, may I offer my heartfelt congratulations". Ayame swooped down on her as if he would devour her for lunch, but only kissed her hand. Yuki tensed at this, but then relaxed when he saw Ayame forbear. "Tohru, darling!" Ayame said in shock as he assessed her. "Forgive me, but you can't get married in that, no, no, no!" Tohru smiled brightly at him. She had always loved Ayame's crazy ways. "And Yuki", he turned on him, "wearing black to your own wedding? How morbid and tasteless", he exclaimed. Yuki looked more than a little annoyed. "But, never fear", Ayame said with flourish, "big brother is here!" He laughed his outrageous laugh again. Everyone had fallen silent to Ayame's theatrical display. "Behold!" he shouted and gestured towards the curb. An oversized, white van was parked there with his shop logo imprinted on its sides. "I have the answer to all your wedding needs here in my trusty chariot. I call it my 'wedding on wheels'". Ayame's distinctive laugh sounded again as he and Mine ushered Tohru, her friends and Kisa towards the van. "This will take a few minutes. Everyone, just relax", he said over his shoulder to the rest of the crowd.

The men of the group milled around and talked quietly as they waited for the feminine half of the wedding party to prepare. Yuki finally confessed to Shigure and Hatori about the apartment and honeymoon plans. They had figured as much, but enjoyed finding out how right they had been. Kyo looked bewildered as he realized how in the dark about all this he had been. Then a chill went down his spine as he heard a familiar voice. "KYO, darling!" it was Kagura. She bounded up to him and gave him a hearty squeeze before he could react, then, without letting go of Kyo, she turned to Yuki and said "Congratulations! Ayame told me all about it. I never thought you two would beat Kyo and I to the altar". She giggled, and squeezed Kyo harder. "Kagura-san", Mine called from the van, "please hurry. We need you!" Kagura said "bye-bye", blew a kiss to Kyo, and pranced off to meet Mine.

After awhile, the ladies finally emerged, looking lovely- all decked out, like a spring rainbow, fit for a formal wedding, with matching dresses each in a sheer fabric of a different color, and their hair done up with white flowers. They each held a small bouquet. Tohru was nowhere in sight, however, making Yuki nervous. "You're not supposed to see the Bride before the wedding", Kagura teased Yuki as she exited the van and re-attached herself to Kyo.

"Now gentlemen, if you don't mind, it's your turn", Ayame poked his head out of the van door and waived them over. Shigure gave Haru, Momichi, Hiro, and Kyo a push towards him, and they all went willingly. Yuki tried to pretend he hadn't heard. There was no way he wanted to let his crazy brother do a makeover on him, and he shifted his eyes looking for a place to hide. When he didn't respond, Haru and Kyo came back and grabbed him. They carried the struggling groom all the way to the van saying things like "come on Yuki, It'll be fun", and "It's for Tohru, damn it!"

The girls giggled and chatted as they compared their dresses and hair styles. Hatori excused himself from a conversation, and ascended the courthouse stairs. "Yes, I'm a novelist", he heard Shigure say proudly to Grandpa as he made his way into the building.

Finally, the groom's men emerged from the wedding van as well, and joined the bridesmaids who were waiting on the courthouse steps. Each of them wore a black tuxedo with white shirts, and a cummerbund of a corresponding color to match each of the ladies; Hiro had yellow, matching Kisa, Kyo had green, matching Kagura, Haru had fusia, matching Hana, and Momichi had blue, matching Uo. "Western style weddings are all the rage" Ayame spouted to Yuki as he came forth wearing a white cut-away coat with long tails, an ascot, and black slacks. A white rose boutonniere completed his tuxedo, and he looked dashing. "I do wish you had let me put eyeliner on you, Yuki", Ayame pouted. "It would really enhance your eyes, you know". Yuki gave his brother a death glare. "Touch me and you die" he hissed.

The group was starting to attract some attention from the courthouse patrons. It was unusual to see a complete wedding party in the middle of the downtown area- especially where civil weddings were performed. But they were still minus the bride.

Yuki, aside from being embarrassed, was getting impatient about Tohru's absence. "Nisan, what have you done with her?" he asked Ayame exasperatedly. "Never fear, Yuki" Ayame answered with a grin. "All shall be revealed in due time". He waived his hand in the air like a magician. Just then Hatori came out of the courthouse with an official. It seemed he had convinced the man that it would be easier to conduct business on the steps rather than try to accommodate all those desiring to witness the marriage inside. "Places everyone", Ayame shouted, and began guiding the wedding party into their appropriate spots for a proper entourage. The couples were lined up on each side with the official at the helm of the group. Ayame guided Yuki into place in the front with some resistance. The rest of the group smiled and looked on. "Now", Ayame called to the van. Mine came out ushering a blushing Tohru, who was somewhat reluctant to step into view. Once in the open, they could see she was dressed in a beautiful, yet simple wedding dress. The fabric was smooth and creamy looking, with dabs of lace and pearls dotting it here and there. The skirt was straight and simple in the front, but gathered behind her almost like a bustle, and flared out into a long train in back. The neckline was daring, and fell off the shoulder, with slim fitting long sleeves. A simple string of pearls adorned her bare neck, and her hair curled softly all around, laced with baby's breath here and there. An ecstatic smile completed the picture of the perfect, blushing bride.

There was an audible gasp that went up from the group, but none were more taken with the vision of Tohru than Yuki. He stared at her, awestruck as she approached his side, Hana's bouquet in hand. "I guess there's no need for you to feel guilty after all" she beamed at him. He smiled awkwardly.

"Well then, let's get started", said the official grinning. He cleared his throat and offered a few words about the sacredness of marriage, and such. This wasn't in his job description, but he didn't do too poorly considering it was impromptu. After this, Grandpa came forward, and the three of them signed the necessary papers, making the marriage legal. Yuki and Tohru smiled at each other and kissed shyly. The crowd that had gathered burst into applause, and the family joined them adding some whoops of approval. Ayame bustled around with camera and video equipment commemorating the event for all time. Then congratulations were in order, and Mine brought out champagne and hors d' oeuvres, and they continued the celebration right there in front of the courthouse.

They ate, and talked, and laughed, and took pictures- as people do at any wedding reception. In the course of events, Tohru tossed her bouquet which was caught by an ecstatic Kagura, who waived it in Kyo's face.

"Now you have to toss the garter Yuki", Haru suggested. "I what?" Yuki questioned. He had been trying to lay low. "It's a western custom." Haru guided him over to Tohru who had been seated on a planter by Ayame and Mine. They were speaking to her in hushed tones. "Oh is that what that is for", Tohru said blushing. She hiked up her skirt to reveal a ring of white lace adorning her thigh. Yuki thought he would die of embarrassment. "You remove her garter and toss it to the single men" Haru instructed with a smile. Yuki swallowed hard, and very daintily pulled on the strip of white lace until he had worked it off of Tohru's leg. Then, blushing madly, he shot it into the group of men. It caught in Shigure's fingers, and he sniffed it with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a grin. "Not bad", he said, congratulating himself.

While the others celebrated, Ayame took Tohru aside. "I have something for you", he said with a knowing smile. He handed her a pink gift bag from his shop. "For tonight" he whispered with a titter. Tohru peeked into the bag and saw a mass of white lace and tricot, but couldn't make anything out so she reached in, and from among the frilly items, extracted a white lace thong with a little satin bow attached in the front. She shoved it quickly back into the bag, hoping no one had seen. Hana and Uo stood a little ways off and had burst into giggles. She looked at them with large eyes, blushing fiercly, and walked over to them with a shy smile. Yuki had seen only the exchange between the girls and noticed Tohru's discomfort. He came over to her and said "Is everything alright?" as he stole his arm around her. "Fine!" Tohru snapped, and clutched the bag shut, hiding it behind her. "Everything is fine!" she said abruptly, and she looked at Yuki with an embarrassed expression, leaving him bewildered.

Finally, it was time for the wedding party to disperse. Hatori drove the car around, which had been decorated by Haru, Kyo, and the rest. It said "just married" on the back and was strewn with ribbons down the sides. The group started pelting the newlyweds with handfuls of rice. "I'll take you to the hotel", Hatori offered blandly to the couple. "But we were just going to stay in the apartment tonight", Yuki said, a little apologetically. "Not anymore", Shigure smiled. "You're going to the honeymoon suite in the finest non-Sohma hotel in all of Tokyo", he said with a flourish. "Thank you for thinking of that", Yuki offered. A Shoma hotel might have caused a problem for them.

Hatori held the door and Yuki helped Tohru into the car. Before getting in, Yuki turned to Ayame, and with some embarrassment, said "Thank you, Nissan." Ayame immediately went wild with his elation at Yuki's appreciation. "Did you see that Tori?" he called over the car. "Yuki offered me his heartfelt gratitude on his knees for my extraordinary display of generosity and love". "Shigure, did you see?" he continued. Yuki just shook his head.

The bride and groom waived their goodbyes to their family. Ayame captured it all on film. The group waived as the car pulled away from the curb. Hana and Uo hugged each other and shed a few tears as they watched Tohru disappear. Momichi and Grandpa sampled a few more of the hors d' oeuvres. Kagura had not let go of Kyo, and was repeatedly asking when it was going to be her turn to be a bride. Kisa hugged an indifferent Hiro, and exclaimed; "Now we really are sisters!" as she waived to Tohru. Shigure speculated out loud about their wedding night and negotiation around the curse, while Haru stood bye and just smiled saying "I think they'll figure it out".

In the back of the car, the couple waived to the group of family and friends that had gathered to wish them well. When they were out of sight, Yuki turned to Tohru with a smile. "Some secret", he said with chagrin. Tohru smiled back at her husband. "But isn't it wonderful?" she said, and the newly weds shared the first kiss of their life together.


	7. Announcement:

If you liked this story, The Engagement, you will want to read the sequel-

Yuki and Tohru are finally married, but will they be able to live happily ever after when Akito finds out?

I haven't titled it yet, but watch for it! And thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 PREVIEW!

Now the long awaited third part of the trilogy is available! If you enjoyed Grandpa's Choice, and you loved The Engagement, you MUST read the chilling conclusion to the saga: Akito's Decision! Yuki and Tohru are now secretly married, but Akito has her own plans for Yuki. What will happen when Akito finds out about their secret union? Akito's Decision is located in the T section for violence and some sexual content.

READ IT TODAY!


End file.
